A Twist In Training
by JC75
Summary: Ibuki's training takes a new turn... Rated M for masturbation and sex toys.


Street Fighter, Ibuki and Sairi belong to Capcom and all that stuff.

High kick. Low sweep. Roundhouse and an another high kick. Rising palm strike, grab the kunai, a horizontal slash across the chest. The training dummies were taking as hard hits today as any. Fifteen ninjas, female and male, were training on a field in the Japanese countryside, practising their moves on the poor dummies.

"Good work, men and women! Take a breath, we will resume in a few moments."

Ibuki had long waited for the master's dismissal. While she never fully enjoyed training, the day had been hard, and she immediately walked back to the village and in her house to rest before the training lessons continued. She sighed heavily as she threw herself on her bed, and shortly noticed the lack of the precense of her familiar tanuki.

"Well if even Don is away, there's definitely nobody home... Which is for the better." she thought with a smile as she already started to smell and feel the dampness between her legs.

"I've been waiting the whole day... I can't take an another hour before I can take care of this!"

With that thought, she stuck her hand through the holes in the sides of her pants, moved her wet underwear to the side and started rubbing her increasingly wettening folds. She immediately moaned at the feeling she had longed for hours. She quickly brought her second hand into the mix through the other side of her pants that started playing with her clit.

"Uuuunggh!" Ibuki moaned loudly at the sudden sensation, and then gritted her teeth, trying to silence herself, not wanting to alert anybody about her business. This only resulted in her hissing loudly through her teeth as she continued pleasing herself. Her hands were getting drenched in her fluids, and she brought up a hand to pull her mask up and over her mouth to somewhat suppress her moans. As she did that, a slick finger left a trail of her juices right under her nose, giving her a good whiff of her arousal, and heightened it even more. She nearly unraveled the bandages on her feet as her legs kicked and shuffled in bliss.

"Aaaahhh... Oh no! I have to get over this quick before the training continues!" Suddenly realising the quickly passing time, she rolled over and fumbled her hand under her bed.

"Where the- A-ha!" Having found her target, Ibuki brought up a large dildo, one of the many things she had smuggled back to the village from her various trips to the city. Deep red in colour, and canine in shape with a pointed tip and a bulging knot at the base, it was one of her favorites, and was always sure to bring her to the brink fast. Not even bothering to look for a lubricant, she just lathered the fluids on her hands onto the shaft and lowered her pants as she lined the tip up to her drooling slit. Steeling herself, she started pushing in slowly, but surely as the quickly widening tip started spreading her pussy while she spread her legs for a better access. After a while she had sunk 6 inches of the toy inside her, only the knot left outside. She couldn't insert it just yet, so she started pumping the shaft back and forth trying to work herself out quickly to get back to the training fields before being late again.

Ibuki's close friend, Sairi, was looking around the village for Ibuki.

"Where could she be? I thought I saw her go to the village. She better not be sleeping again..." she said as she made her way towards Ibuki's house.

Ibuki, lost in the bonds of her lust, couldn't hear Sairi coming inside. As Sairi went through the kitchen, she knocked a empty metal bowl off the table, hitting the floor with a loud clang. Ibuki was quite startled by the sudden noise, and in panic she accidentally shoved the whole dildo inside her, knot and all, shouting in pleasure. Not having any time to assess what happened, she pulled her pants up as quick as she could, just before Sairi came up to her room.

"What was that scream?" Sairi inquired. "Oh no, she must have heard me..." Ibuki thought in her head, hoping that Sairi didn't catch her red handed. "Uhh, the noise just scared me, thats all." Ibuki said to save herself. "My bad. But for now, let's get back to the field. Master won't be too pleased if we are late again." Sairi said. Ibuki sighed in relief, nodded and followed her towards the field, the canine toy still inside her. She hoped to have a moment for herself to remove and hide it so that she could at least walk properly. She didn't even have enough time to finish herself, with the tingles of her still impending orgasm making her feel even uneasier. But the opportunity never presented itself, as the duo soon arrived to the training fields, luckily in time.

"Looks like we are all here. Assemble!" the master announced as the ninjas formed five parallel lines of 3. Ibuki was in the back of the leftmost lane, with Sairi in front of her.

"Play it cool Ibuki. Maybe the training will end soon, maybe it will be light, it's gonna be all OK." she psyched herself, trying to ignore the large and girthy shaft still inside her. Luckily it was not too visible to outside, only a slight bulge in her pants, but she could definitely feel it.

"Let's work on your kicks, students. I want to see your feet high and quick." the master instructed, showing a blinding-fast and sky-high roundhouse as an example.

Ibuki thought that things couldn't be worse, but they just turned as such when she heard the master. She couldn't afford any more slacking during the training though, and decided to do her best, even with a large dildo inside her hindering her performance by quite a bit. As she was doing her kicks, the forceful movements of her legs caused the toy to shift and turn around in her sex, inflicting huge waves of pleasure on her. Ibuki barely managed to stifle her moans to not cause suspicion, and her knees almost gave out under her several times as the pleasure radiated from her nethers to all around her body.

"Great work people. We will finish with meditation." the master announced. Ibuki was greatly relieved by this, and during the slight break she tried to reach for the dildo inside her, but as she did so she accidentally switched on the vibration function on the toy. The sudden pleasure made her moan, maybe a little too loudly.

"Did you not hear me, Ibuki?" the master asked as he noticed Ibuki still standing when everyone else had sat down to meditate.

"A-a-apologies, Master." Ibuki stuttered as she sat down, trying to forget everything around her and blank out her mind. However, the slightly audible buzzing easily reminded her of the presence of the toy. With all power she could muster, she kept her eyes and mouth shut and tried to hold her orgasm back for as long as she possibly could. As tears fell from her eyes and her lips trembled, she managed to hold out until her master called:

"Alright boys and girls, I think thats enough for the day. You may dismiss yourselves."

"Yes!" Ibuki exclaimed as she exited the scene as quickly as possible, trying not to get noticed by Sairi as the two usually shared the trip back to the village. She ran a little ways away, before breaking off the trail and going a small way through the forest. She sat down behind one of the trees, fairly confident that nobody could see her, and pulled her pants down. She grabbed the base of the dildo and pulled hard, the knot coming out with an audible pop, as well as a great rush of her juices that were backed up behind the knot. Ibuki then started pumping the shaft in and out, her fluids providing great lubrication for the toy, letting her strokes be quick and hard. Before long, she finally had her explosive release:

"Ah-aah-hah-aaaaAAAAAAHHHH!" She cried in her orgasm that she had longed for several hours now, feeling her juices rush around the shaft and onto her hands and thighs. She felt like she just came for worth of a few orgasms, all in one, as she had been on the edge for so long. Pulling the dildo out, she admired it as it was completely drenched in her juices, glistening in the faint sunlight. Ibuki took the toy to her mouth and sucked and licked it dry, tasting her fluids to finish off her afterglow. When she finally got back to her feet, she shoved the dildo back inside her, eased the knot inside and pulled her pants up, deciding to carry it back to the village the same way she had brought it with her. Before she started paving her way back, she turned on the vibration and went on her way.


End file.
